scifi_crossoverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Deferens Scientam
Geneza W galaktyce odległej od Drogi Mlecznej przed eonami narodziła się cywilizacja obcej rasy. Rozwijała się ona w czasach gdy na naszej planecie dopiero pojawiały się bardziej skomplikowane cząsteczki organiczne.Gdy na Ziemi pojawiły się ryby pancerne owa rasa podbiła już swój rodzimy układ gwiezdny i miała pierwsze kolonie "pozasłoneczne".Z wieku na wiek pięła się ona na wyżyny postępu nawet dziś niedostępne dla ludzkości i większości ras obcych(a na Ziemi rozpoczął się własnie Trias).Jednak taki stan rzeczy, mimo wyjątkowo spokojnej historii tych obcych, skończył się w końcu wojną w tak apokaliptycznej skali że z ich rasy przetrwało zaledwie kilka małych i "zacofanych" kolonii na absolutnych rubieżach upadłego imperium.Jednak upadek tej cywilizacji trwał dalej.Ataki wrogich ras, zarazy i szok spowodowany taka katastrofa niemal doszczętnie wybił do niedawna utopijną cywilizację.Jedna z grup ocalałych postanowiła odszukać jeden ze szczytowych osiągnięć technologii - Bramę Międzygalaktyczną.Po latach szukania i walki o przetrwanie udało im się odnaleźć ten relikt, do tego wciąż działał.Postanowiono wezwać resztę ocalałych i ruszyć w nieznane odbudować cywilizację. Olbrzymia armada aktywowała ten cud i ruszyła do sąsiedniej Galaktyki- miliony lat później nazwana Drogą Mleczną. Przybycie Mimo zaawansowania Bramy podróż Armady trwała dziesiątki lat.W międzyczasie na statkach odbudowywano społeczeństwo oraz technologię.Niestety te najbardziej zaawansowane przepadły,często bezpowrotnie.Jednak gdy Armada wychynęła z podprzestrzeni w Drodze Mlecznej istniało raptem kilka zaawansowanych cywilizacji(na Ziemi ustępowały ostatnie skutki impaktu meteorytu który przyniósł koniec dinozaurom).Armada dotarła wówczas do Ziemi i wybudowała kilkanaście posterunków w Układzie Słonecznym.Reszta (80% około) powędrowała dalej- o tych słuch zaginął bezpowrotnie.Wiek za wiekiem w Układzie Słonecznym rozkwitało państwo obcych.Po niezliczonych latach kolejne pokolenia badaczy zauważyły pierwsze hominidy.Postanowiono podjąć się próby hodowli tych istot celem wielkiego eksperymentu naukowego.Długowieczni obcy zaczęli coraz bardziej ingerować w ewolucję człowieka aż w pewnym momencie( powstanie homo erectusa) specjalnymi retrowirusami zmodyfikowali jego DNA- narodziły się w tym pamiętnym roku 2 rasy: Neandertalczyk- mający objąć we władanie Północ i być siłą roboczą i Homo sapiens sapiens- mający być żołnierzem,naukowcem i współpracownikiem obcych każących od tego czasu nazywać się Deferens Scientam lub bogami.Korzystając ze swojej niewyobrażalnie rozwiniętej technologii i zastępów ludzi rozpoczęli tworzenie Nowego Imperium. Czasy starożytne/"Złoty Wiek" Pierwsza ludzka cywilizacja techniczna powstała na terenach jakie dziś znamy pod nazwa Sumer.Kolejne pojawiały się bardzo szybko(Egipt,Hyberia,Liberum Nun,Atlantus) jednak ówczesny świat był pełen kontrastów.Z jednej strony istniały wspaniałe miasta pełne technologicznych cudów po ulicach której spacerowali ludzi i z antropomorfizowani Deferensi.Z drugiej strony jednak istniały całe "rezerwaty" ludzi i neandertalczyków żyjących na "dziko".Bogowie stworzyli na Ziemi armie które wkrótce walczyły na wielu globach przynosząc śmierć obcym i coraz większa cześć fałszywym bogom.Gdy "bogowie" obsiali swoją cywilizacją spory kawał Drogi Mlecznej postanowili, widząc że przez swoją długowieczność i szczątkowo populację trudno im będzie zarządzać tak wielkim państwem, postanowili po raz kolejny "wpłynąć" na przyspieszoną i tak ponad miarę ewolucję homo sapiens.W pierwszej fazie eksperymentu wybitnym jednostkom podano serum "Profectus" i stworzono wówczas Homo Sapiens Superior- podstawę kasty rządzącej.Jednak doszło do czegoś jeszcze dziwniejszego-dwójka "bogów" o imionach Epona i Svarog wzięli ludzkich partnerów i powstali Nefilimi-najpotężniejsza rasa, post-ludzie.Bogowie podzielili się na 2 obozy.Jeden na czele z Eponą i Svarogiem objęli we władanie tereny pozaziemskie a tradycjonaliści typu Zeus(Odyn),Izyda,Veles oraz Jahwe.Co prawda po obu stronach szybko rozwinął się gatunek Nefilimów(co ciekawe 12 Nefilimów-potomków miał Jahwe) i w sumie konflikt rozbijał się bardziej o poglądy na temat traktowania ludzi i władze nad dominium.Obie strony szybko zaczęły się zbroić i prowadzić zimnowojenną politykę.Coraz częściej dochodziło do utarczek na granicach a w obozie tradycjonalistów narodziło się przekonanie o własnej boskości(dzięki temu ludzkość dziś ma m.in piramidy).W obozie modernistów modyfikowano coraz większą ilość ludzi do standardu Superior a Nefilimi byli zjawiskiem niemal "powszechnym".Sytuacja ta skończyła się w końcu wybuchem potężnego konfliktu który w większości mitologii świata został zapamiętany przez ocalałych z niej "dzikusów" jako Apokalipsa.Wśród Deferens Scientam jako Ultimum Cadite. Ultimum Cadite Wojna ta rozpoczęła się atakiem tradycjonalistów na garnizony modernistów w Układzie Skh'ulanh. Atak potężnych ludzkich armii ślepo wierzących w potęgę "bogów" wspartych Superiorami i Nefilimami z Gwardii Przybocznej i Egzekutorami doszczętnie zniszczył siły modernistów.Kolejne bitwy mimo zaawansowania modernistów też zostały wygrane przez zindoktrynowane armie ludzi.Wojna zaczynała być coraz krwaw-sza, ginęły po obu stronach nieprzeliczone istnienia ludzkie, superiorowe, nefilimowie a nawet boskie.W krytycznym momencie wojny zginęli dowódcy modernistów-Svarog i Epona. Jednocześnie moderniści utracili niemal jednocześnie kilkaset układów gwiezdnych.W tak rozpaczliwej chwili, gdy modernistom zostało nieco ponad 100 planet, przegrupowane floty klinem wbiły się w tereny tradycjonalistów i uderzyły w stolicę wroga-Terrę(Ziemię).Ze względu na swoje poglądy tradycjonaliści mieszkali w orbitalnym mieście na ziemskiej orbicie.Skoncentrowany atak zniszczył je w kilka chwil a ci przebywający wówczas na Ziemi zginęli chwilę później w atomowych eksplozjach. Upadek Ziemi załamał atak.Przekonane o upadku swojego państwa modernistyczne siły rozbijały zdemoralizowane planety tradycjonalistów.Podczas tej wojny zginęli wszyscy "starzy bogowie" zostały tylko nieliczne nefilimy,pewna grupa superiorów oraz wyjątkowo przerzedzona populacja ludzka.Jednak to nie był koniec upadku ludzkiej cywilizacji- uwolniona broń biologiczna- Pożeracz oraz nanity- Plugawiciel jak i sztuczna inteligencja-Demon Mashine uderzyły na wciąż istniejącą cywilizację.W jednym momencie ludzkość stanęła na krawędzi zagłady.Jednak wola walki pozwoliła wygrać ludziom pod wodzą Nefilimów i Superiorów ocalić aż 100 planet dawnego Imperium.Na Ziemię wysłano specjalne nanity które usunęły ślady wysokiej technologii-dzięki temu ludzkość rozwijała się już normalnym tempem,jednak niedokładność działania systemu zaowocował przetrwaniem tysięcy archeologicznych anomalii. Czasy po upadku Mroczny okres w historii tych ludzi wypełniony był jedynie wojną i trwogą.Maszyny zaawansowana nanotechnolegią zmieniały ludzi w pokraczne kreatury-Splugawionych-które to wałczyły z dawnymi braćmi głosząc supremację maszyny.Do tego wciąż szalała stworzona przez Velesa broń biologiczna- Pożeracz- wykorzystujące bio-statki insektoidalne stwory anihilujące biosferę planet.Dodatkowo Deferensi mimo swoich zaawansowanych postaci i technologii zostali wybici przez samych siebie. Nefilimi- jako synowie i córki bogów- wraz z nadludźmi ledwo opanowywali sytuację.Jednak w tych mrocznych czasach pojawiły się 2 postaci które odmieniły sytuację i poprowadziły tą część ludzkości ku lepszym czasom.Jednym z nich był Lanshor- syn Svaroga(prawdopodobnie pierwszy Nefilim-generał wojsk Svaroga), wspierał go syn Epony- Baal(dyplomata i przebiegły polityk,też Nefilim).Zreorganizowali armię,odbudowali przemysł i powołali nową armię.Gdy opanowali już sytuację uwolnili gniew swoich armii na wrogów. Rozpoczęli wyjątkowo krwawą i brutalną kampanię w której atomowym ogniem, deszczem plazmy i huraganem broni pulsowej zmiatali wrogów jednego po drugim.Wojna trwałą przez całe życie Lanshora, Baal dożył do dnia w którym ostanie siły wrogów zostały unicestwione.Odchodził w wieku 450 lat wiedząc że dał szansę swoim ludziom na osiągnięcie wielkości. Wojny Solarne Ziemia i państwo Deferens Scientam rozwijały się niezależnie przez wieki.O ile Ziemia w międzyczasie dokonała potężnego postępu to Deferensi przez ten czas rozwinęli się w nieznacznym stopniu, faktem jest że już wtedy prezentowali poziom rozwoju duży wyższy niż dzisiejsi Monarchowie(najbardziej zaawansowana ludzka cywilizacja).Ponowny kontakt z ludzkością Deferensi zanotowali około 3407 roku gdy flota patrolowa zniszczyła obcy statek.Był to ziemski krążownik.Oczywiście Deferensi szybko zbadali wrak i pozyskali terebajty danych na temat ludzkości.Jasne stało się wtedy że Ziemia już wie o istnieniu ich sił w tej części kosmosu.Decyzja była prosta- czas ujawnić się i pomóc "młodszym" braciom.Z tym że wówczas trwałą pierwsza z wojen solarnych i przybycie całkiem sporej floty tylko zaostrzyło konflikt.Mocarstwa Solarne o ile nie potraktowały obcych statków jako odwodów spoza Układu to uderzyły przekonane że są to legendarni tu Monarchowie lub jacyś inni obcy.Jednak to właśnie przybycie Deferensów skończyło I Wojnę Solarna- po prostu ich super-zaawansowana flota obezwładniła inne.Narzucili wtedy oni swoje rządy i ustabilizowali sytuację.Jednak gdy rządy pod kontrolą Deferensów okrzepły wycofali się bez słowa z Układu Słonecznego pełni rozczarowania dla swoich braci. Jednak po 50 latach sztucznie wytłumiony konflikt wybuch z nową siła.Tym razem w Układzie Solarnym pojawiła się zaawansowana broń Monarchów, Bractwa Aryjskiego, Zjednoczonych Planet Strzelca i Defensorów.Konflikt stał się czystą rzezią.Upadły państwa a cywilizacja szybko staczała się w odmęty szaleństwa. Deferensi tym razem tylko patrolowali obrzeża Układu celem zniszczenia każdego statku jaki chciałby go opuścić i być może roznieść wojnę do innych części kosmosu zajmowanych przez ludzi. Od tego czasu państwa Układu Słonecznego ocalałe z kataklizmu poprzysięgły zniszczenie "Starożytnych"(Deferensów). Wojna Dominiów Po wojnach Solarnych Starożytnych zauważyli Monarchowie, Bractwo Aryjskie i inne zaawansowane ludzkie kolonie. Zauważyły ale szybko odkryły że Deferensi mają gdzieś ich próby nawiązania kontaktów handlowo-naukowych. Jedynie na propozycję Monarchów odpowiedzieli pozytywnie jednakże współpraca była mała i nacechowana niechęcią.Trudno się dziwić że budzili strach swoją technologią.Nagły rozwój nanotechnologii i bioinżynierii u Monarchów u którego podstaw leżała współpraca ze Starożytnymi spowodował dodatkowo obawy iż oba te mocarstwa połączy współpraca militarna która podbije resztę.Podczas wojen dominiów Monarchowie i Deferensi co prawda wspierali się wzajemnie jednak o sojuszu nie było i dalej nie ma mowy.Jednak mimo tego że Dominium zajmuje i zajmowało również wtedy nieci ponad 150 planet nawet nie dało się zbliżyć do swoich granic.Flota niczym tarcza odpychała kolejne inwazje, regularna armia, wojska specjalne i poborowi miażdżyli armie wroga na ich własnych planetach.Dodatkowo po skutecznej obronie swoich granic postanowili zaatakować i doszczętnie wybili populacje kilkunastu światów, zniszczyli niezliczone floty i zdobyli sławę jako "Avatary Gniewu Bogów".Od tamtych mrocznych czasów ich polityka zmieniła się diametralnie.Tym razem sami wyciągnęli rękę do kilku zaawansowanych Dominiów by stworzyć sojusz zdolny zniszczyć inne dominia i narzucić reszcie ludzkości swoje panowanie.Wiadomo jedynie że Monarchowie i Bractwo Aryjskie mocno zainteresowały się tym pomysłem.Co przyniesie czas pokaże się kiedyś... . Opis populacji W państwie stworzonym przed wiekami przez "prawdziwych" Deferens Scientam od zawsze istniało wiele ras. Deferens Scientam (alien) Przed wiekami najmniej liczną za to najpotężniejszą była niemal boska rasa rozbitków z innej galaktyki. Ich ciała były na poziomie pre-absolutu (niektórzy sprzeczają się nawet czy nie "dobili" do poziomu absolutu).To oni spowodowali tak naprawdę falę zdarzeń dzięki którym pojawiła się cywilizacja ludzka w kształcie jaki znamy.Do dziś pamięć o nich jest czczona a do tego ich DNA wciąż istnieje choć "zmieszane" z ludzkim w Nefilimach(bezpośrednich potomkach) jak i w Homo Superior(jako element terapii akcelerującej).Ich zdolności były na takim poziomie że dziś uważane są za mityczne. Nephilim(Nefilim,Childrens of Gods) Potomkowie obcych spłodzeni z ludzkimi kobietami.Początkowo traktowani jako mutanty i istoty przeznaczone do eksterminacji.Z czasem okazali się doskonałym uzupełnieniem dla bogów.Byli oni wysokimi urzędnikami, najwyższymi kapłanami, generałami ich wojsk oraz najzdolniejszymi naukowcami.Po tym jak wszyscy bogowie zostali wybici zajęli ich miejsce i swoim geniuszem ocalili Deferensów przed zniszczeniem.Ich ciała są na poziomie post-ludzi(są o "poziom" lepsi od monarszych Pretorian), są władcami planet i elitą każdej deferensowej organizacji.Dodatkowo tworzą kilka super-elitarnych oddziałów które przyniosły tysiące razy zagłade wrogom. Homo Sapiens Superior Ulepszeni przed wiekami ludzie mający być w przeszłości podstawa "boskiego" społeczeństwa.Jednak los chciał inaczej i dziś są tym czym kiedyś dla bogów byli Nefilimi.Tworzą rządy planet, kadrę oficerską i trzon naukowy co powoduje że zaawansowanie tej cywilizacji jest kilkukrotnie wyższe niż innych ludzkich.Nie są co prawda na poziomie post-ludzi ale żyją w pełnym zdrowi do 300 lat i są niesamowicie zdrowi i odporni. Homo Sapiens Typowi ludzie, choć typowi dla swojej epoki i zaawansowania technologicznego.Inteligentniejsi,zdrowsi i ładniejsi od swoich "ziemskich" odpowiedników.Średnia życia to około 150 lat.Są oni podstawa społeczeństwa i poza tymi szczegółami opisanymi wcześniej ciężko coś innego o nich powiedzieć. Homo Servantes Sztucznie wyhodowana rasa robotników powstała z użyciem DNA Neandertalczyka. Niżsi od ludzi, przeciętnie inteligentni za to diablo wytrzymali i płodni doskonale sprawdzają si podczas prac w trudnych warunkach.Jako jedyni w społeczeństwie traktują Nefilimów jako swoich bogów przez co są również absolutnie lojalni.Mimo bycia niemal niewolnikami są traktowani z szacunkiem- nie zapominajmy Deferensi są dużo bardziej zaawansowana również pod tym względem rasą. Eosapiens Odkryta na przed wiekami na Styksie rasa inteligentnych obcych.Zaawansowaniem odpowiadają homo erectusowi jednak są wielokrotnie silniejsze od ludzi.Żyją w specjalnych "rezerwatach" gdyż są niechętnie nastawione do ludzi.Od niedawna zauważono ze część z nich powoli przekonuje się do ludzkich sąsiadów/okupantów przez co kilku naukowców pragnie przeprowadzić na nich swoisty ewolucyjny "push".Mimo takiej a nie innej sytuacji są traktowani jako niemal pełnoprawni członkowie wspólnoty planetarnej. Kilik'kch Rozumne insektoidy z Baal'a.Od 100 lat objęte programem akceleracji ewolucji przez co obecnie są na etapie uprzemysławiania własnych enklaw na planecie.Mimo stosunkowo trudnej komunikacji widać u nich wielką chęć dołączenia do reszty zaawansowanych ras.Póki co pozwala im się pracować u boku Homo Servantes lub służyć jako Auxiliares w Armii.Ich ciekawą cechą fizjologiczną jest zdolność do błyskawicznego przystosowywania do zmiennych warunków na różnych planetach. Są przykładowo w stanie wyhodować sobie skrzydła, mocniejszy egzoszkielet. dodatkowa parę oczu itp. przez co w planach jest projekt dołączania grupki Kilik'kchów do załóg kolonizacyjnych. Geografia Jak wspomniałem wcześniej państwo to zajmuje 150 planet.82 z nich to planety niemal bliźniacze z Ziemia.25 z nich to super-ziemie typu oceanicznego, 30 to księżyce typu Blue(terrapodobne).Resztę stanowią kolonie w podziemiach martwych globów lub ksieżyców. Z tej gromady warte opisania jest kilka z nich jako że są one "stolicami" tego państwa. Planeta typ ziemskiego przypominająca nieco Marsa.Mimo aktywnej tektoniki, mocnego pola magnetycznego i całkiem bujnego życia na powierzchni jest stosunkowo sucha i ma niższą od ziemskiej grawitację. Centrum przemysłu stoczniowego i lotniczego. Planeta wielkości Wenus orbitująca koło czerwonego karła.Ze względu na bliskość gwiazdy cały czas zwrócona w jedną stronę co powoduje że połowa to tropikalny raj a połowa to lodowe pustkowie.Posiada największe złoża piezo jakie mogą znajdować się na planecie nie będąc szkodliwe dla biosfery. Bastet to klon Ziemi będący swoistą Doliną Krzemową dla całego państwa.Nazywana planeta tysiąca mórz.Glob ten terra-formowali jeszcze antyczni Deferensi przez co wykształciła się niezwykła różnorodność form życia.Istnieją tu głównie kampusy uniwersytetów oraz zaawansowane laboratoria. Perła w koronie Svaroga. Lazurowe morza, zielone kontynenty i zaskakująco łagodny klimat spowodował że kolonia ta rozwijała się szybko i dziś po tysiącach lat jest głównym ośrodkiem władzy w federacji. Bestiariusz Technologia Broń Broń Poborowych Jest to broń palna na nabój pistoletowy kalibru 10 mm.Produkuje się ją w olbrzymich ilościach co zapewnia każdemu poborowemu proste i niezawodne uzbrojenie boczne.Wykonany z lekkich stopów i polimerów jest celny,poręczny i niezawodny przez co mimo prymitywizmu widuje się go nawet w oddziałach Nefilimów jako broń ostatniej szansy. Podstawową bronią Poborowego jest ten oto karabin automatyczny.Jest to konstrukcja prosta, solidna i idioto odporna a przy tym cechuje się niezłą celnością.Mimo wagi-niemal 3,5 kg i tego że jest "wiosłem" o długości metra poborowi kochają ja z całego serca za sporą wygodę używania. Można podczepić do niej granatnik co dodatkowo zwiększa siłę rażenia. Prosta rura wystrzeliwująca rakietowe pociski.Oto Thunder-killer czyli oręż poborowych do walki z ciężej opancerzonym wrogiem.Mimo prostoty(prymitywizmu?) konstrukcji pociski spokojnie daje radę sporej części opancerzenia dostępnego w swoich czasach. Walker to tzw "bieda-mech".Pozbawiony hermetycznego kadłuba,uzbrojony zaledwie w karabin maszynowy(12,7 mm) i ew. miotacz płomieni lub kilka rakiet jest stosunkowo słabą maszyną bojową.Jednak szybkość i prostota konstrukcji spowodował że maszyny te są powszechnym widokiem w szeregach Poborowych. Broń podstawowa Wojska Pukawka ta jest czymś co można by nazwać szczytowym osiągnięciem tego czym może być broń boczna.W magazynku mieści 25 ferromagnetycznych litych pocisków które akceleratory rozpędzają w lufie nadając potężną moc.Pewna wadą tej broni jest brak opcji ognia ciągłego jednak nadrabia to naprawdę potężną siła wystrzału. Indra-X02 jest rozwinięciem swojego poprzednika. Powiększony magazynek mieści 50 pocisków które broń ta jest w stanie z zabójczą szybkością "wypruć" w kierunku wroga.Co prawda wystrzały nie są już tak potężne jednak szybkostrzelność doskonale to rekompensuje. Podstawowy karabin szturmowy Armii Deferens Scientam. W magazynku mieści 100 ferromagnetycznych pocisków które akceleratory lufowe wystrzeliwują z potężną siła i spora szybkością.Idealnie broń ta sprawdza się zarówno z w Armii jak i w jednostkach specjalnych.Dodatkowo broń ta ma zintegrowany granatnik 20 mm co jeszcze bardziej zwiększa potęgę tego typu uzbrojenia. Żołnierze narzekali że w starciach na bardzo bliski dystans pistolety i karabiny słabo się sprawdzają.Naukowcy Indra Corporations (głównego dostawcy uzbrojenia dla Armii) szybko rozpoczęli pracę nad projektem strzelb napędzanych jak karabiny pulsowe. Rezultatem tych badań stała się strzelba AT-04 która dzięki akceleratorom w lufie wystrzeliwuje garść zębatych klinów rozszarpujących wrogów na strzępy. "Sokole Oko" jest lekka snajperką zbudowana w oparciu o STG-X03. Pozbawiona ognia ciągłego nadrabia to siłą strzału i celnością na daleki dystans.Nie jest to jakaś super potężna snajperka(takie SWD :D) jednak fakt że jej użytkownik jest członkiem drużyny piechoty i może dzięki niej zdejmować co problematyczniejszych wrogów powoduje iż żołnierze pałają szczera miłością do tego sprzętu. Wojsko W wojsku służą zarówno zwykli homo sapiens jak i homo superior i nefilimi przez co jest to bardzo zróżnicowana organizacja korzystająca z zaawansowanej broni, Dzięki swojemu szkoleniu i wyposażeniu zdolna walczyć z każdym przeciwnikiem, a mowa tu o frakcji będącej potomkiem niemal boskich istot. Tutejsza broń jest zaawansowana, polega na technologii pulsowej. U Monarchów tego typu broń jest elitarna, u Deferensów jest to standard.Dodatkowo szkolenie kładzie olbrzymi nacisk na elastyczność taktyk co skutkuje tak nieprzewidzianymi działami że aż zakrawającymi na samowole poszczególnych dowódców. Wyróżnia się podstawowe typu żołnierzy. Siły zbrojne Homo Sapiens Armia Federalna W gruncie rzeczy żołnierze ci bardzo przypominają monarszych legionistów.Jednak porównanie to uwłacza tym żołnierzom. Przede wszystkim ich broń wykorzystuje technologię uzbrojenia pulsowego przez co każdy taki żołnierz jest w stanie przenosić olbrzymie zapasy amunicji i pakietów energetycznych.Po drugie ich egzo jest ukoronowaniem tego czym może być tzw. prosty egzoszkielet. Nie można w tym miejscu nie wspomnieć o fakcie iż w tym typie wojska oprócz ludzi służą również superiorzy co powoduje że niejeden wrogi dowódca został zabity wraz ze swoimi ludźmi w niezwykle krótkim czasie po starcie potyczki. Obrona Planetarna Siły te to swoista Gwardia Narodowa.Każdy wyrażający taka chęć(na większości globów jednak każdy zdrowy mężczyzna) odbywa tu szkolenie wojskowe.Oczywiście siłom tym powierza się najprostsze z możliwych uzbrojenie. Powoduje to z jednej strony słabość pojedynczych żołnierzy ale z drugiej strony zapewnia w razie ataku wroga nieprzebrane zastępy wyszkolonych i uzbrojonych żołnierzy. Siły Zbrojne Nefilimów Svarog Nephilim Guard Oddział ten liczący 2000 żołnierzy jest absolutną elitą wojsk Deferens Scientam. Służą w nim wyłącznie Nefilimi pochodzący z rodu Svarogian, dokładnie to ta cześć która wywodzi się od Peruna-drugiego syna Svaroga. Są siłą przed która nawet monarszy pretorianie zginają karki i kolana.Powód tej sytuacja jest bardzo prosty- dziedzictwo Peruna ma skazę pochodząca własnie od niego.Każdy z tych półbogów jest psychopata.Superinteligentnym, superszybkim, supersilnym demonem do tego wyposażonym w nanopancerz tak wysokiej klasy że ten używany przez Pretorian to niemal zabawka. Stacjonują oni na pancerniku "Dark Messiah" który jest ich ruchomą twierdza, fabryką uzbrojenia a także obiektem testów najnowszych zabawek technologicznych. Lanshor Cursed Comando Podobnie jak poprzedni również ten oddział tworzą potomkowie bogów.Jednak ci są potomkami Lanshora- pierwszego z Nefilimów. Podobnie jak poprzedników jest ich 2000.W przeciwieństwie do swoich "mrocznych" braci ich genotyp nie posiada skaz skazujących ich na żywot w odosobnieniu.Słyną z wielkiej waleczności i niezwykłego honoru co powoduje że o ile przybycie Synów Peruna napawa ludzi trwogą to Synowie Lanshora są witani jako wyzwoliciele. Stacjonują oni na księżycu Sobek. Itzmana Haevy Troopers Ostatni z oddziałów tworzonych przez Nefilimów. Synowie Itzmany(majańskiego boga-ojca) to chodzące narzędzia zniszczenia.W przeciwieństwie do odzianych w nanopancerze Synów Svaroga lub Lanshora używają oni ciężkich pancerzy wspomaganych.Są to pancerze korzystające szeroko z nanotechnologii jednak służy ona tylko do napraw systemów.Typowym uzbrojeniem tych "rycerzy" są naramienne miotacze soniczne. W walce stosują typowe uzbrojenie Deferensów.Do walki w zwarciu korzystają z mieczy działających jak ultralekkie piły mechaniczne. Nefilimi ci mają mocno zakorzeniony zmysł honoru przez co w zachowaniach przypominają nieco rycerzy z legend. Siły Zbrojne Superiororów Oddział ten jest superiorowym odpowiednikiem nefilimowych Itzmana Haevy Trooper.Również korzystają z pancerzy wspomaganych i są oni ciężka piechota.Fakt iż jednostkowo ci żołnierze są gorsi od IHT to jednak fakt iż jest ich 6000 doskonale to równoważy. W państwie Deferens Scientam o Gorgonie mówi się iż z tego mroźnego globu nic dobrego pochodzić nie może.Jednak to mroźne piekło dało federacji najlepszych żołnierzy do walki w warunkach arktycznych.Ze względu na klimat życie na Gorgonie od zawsze skupiało się wokół równika podczas gdy północ to były mroźne pustkowia pełne potworów.Jednak Nefilim Boreas postanowił wykorzystać te tereny by z twardych Gorgonian stworzyć twardych wojowników eksperyment się udał co dało Boreasowi kohorty wojowników zdolnych walczyć nawet tam gdzie panuje chłód próżni. Podczas gdy Svarog i jego potomkowie tworzyli siły złożone z Nefilimów Ball stworzył na swojej pustynnej planecie idealnie przygotowane doi walk na pustyniach siły Homo Superior.Siły te wykorzystują pancerze bojowe podobne do tych stosowanych przez Cursed Comando. Jako jedyni używają na szeroką skalę oswojonych zwierząt a zamiast pojazdów kołowych lub gąsienicowych używane są antygrawitacyjne. Aurelianie od wieków mieszkający na swojej kontrastowej planecie doskonale opanowali walkę w 2-óch środowiskach.Ich żołnierze odziani w szybko adaptujące się nanopancerze jako jedyni są zdolni w przeciągu godzin przenieść się z dżungli na biegun bez utraty zdolności bojowych. Łagodna grawitacja na Anzu sprawiła że tamtejsze miasta już w zamierzchłej przeszłości składały się z gromad wyjątkowo wysokich i strzelistych budynków.Dodatkowo górzysty krajobraz sprawił ze własnie na tym globie Nefilim Anzu stworzył najdoskonalsze wojska aeromobilne w federacji. Thanatos- tropikalny raj pokryty w 85% oceanami stał się miejscem w którym Nefilim Tryton powołał jeden z najciekawszych oddziałów homo superior.Warto tu wspomnieć że cała populacja Thanatosa posiada kilka mutacji przystosowujących ją do życia w wodnym świecie(skrzela za uchem,błony pławne itp.)-jednak homo superior jest do tego szybszy i silniejszy oraz inteligentniejszy co w połączeniu z futurystycznym nanoskafandrem bojowym dało jednostkę idealną do skrytych ataków z wody. Pojazdy Siły lotnicze Kanonierka ta to podstawowy koń roboczy sił szybkiego reagowania.Porządnie opancerzony,szybki,zwrotny a także zdolny do przenoszenia broni idealnie nadaje się do szybkich szturmów na pozycje wroga i szlaki zaopatrzeniowe.Mieści 10 żołnierzy i zapasy na 4 dni walki, produkuje je Caelestibus Corporation. Podczas gdy Dragonfly to swoisty Blackhawk Mamoth to Chinook,Maszyna ta zdolna jest na raz przerzucić 30 żołnierzy lub naprawdę spore zapasy a pod spodem można podwiesić jakieś maszyny.Podobnie ja poprzednik produkowana jest przez Caelestibus Corp. O ile 2 poprzednie maszyny są transporterami piechoty to Mantis jest pojazdem wsparcia.Potęznie uzbrojony i opancerzony zdolny jest do szybkich szturmów ratując niejednokrotnie piechotę otoczoną prze wrogie siły pancerne lub hordy potworów. Pojazdy lądowe Najczęściej używany pojazd w Armii.Właściwie jest to twórcze rozwinięcie samochodu używanego od bardzo dawna przez kolonistów.Z poprzednika maszyna wzięła potężny silnik,niezawodność konstrukcji a także ogólny wygląd.Wojsko dało jej ulepszony pancerz,systemy ochrony przeciw rakietowej i nową nazwę "Anubis".Mieści 6 osób + strzelec. Kolejny pojazd bazujący na pojazdach kolonistów.Niegdysiejszy łazik po tuningu z użyciem technologii wojskowych stał się zaawansowanym transporterem i wozem piechoty. Mieści 10 osób desantu-załoga to 2 osoby. Koloniści swego czasu często stosowali spore opancerzone pojazdy zdolne wytrzymać ciśnienie porównywalne z tym na Wenus.Projekt tych górniczych ciężarówek stał się podstawą do stworzenia doskonałego czołgu.Dodanie co cywilnego projektu nowoczesnego pancerza,elektroniki bojowej oraz potężnego działa pulsowego(choć są również wersje korzystające z miotaczy płomieni, mikrofal, plazmy a nawet laserów).Mimo ze w porównaniu do choćby czołgów Monarchów lub Ariów jest to stosunkowo lekka i mała maszyna to ich zaawansowanie zapewnia im nie tylko wyrównanie szans a nawet zyskanie przewagi nad bardziej typowymi maszynami tego rodzaju. Niegdyś maszyny tego typu były ciągnikami transportującymi zaopatrzenie do odległych osad kolonistów.Jednak i ten projekt przeszedł wojskowy lifting.Po tym stał się wyjątkowo mobilną artylerią zdolną do szybkich ataków i manewrów a nawet oddawania salw artyleryjskich w trakcie jazdy. Mechy Bojowe Te pojazdy są właściwie działami pulsowymi na 4 pająkopodobnych odnóżach sterowanymi przez systemy obronne miast lub instalacji zdolne prowadzić zarówno ostrzał celów naziemnych jak i powietrznych i kosmicznych. Ten mech nazywany niekiedy pancerzem bojowym jest najczęściej spotykaną maszyną tego typu.Stosunkowo prosta i wytrzymała budowa oraz potężne uzbrojenie zapewnia popularność tej maszynie zwłaszcza podczas walk miejskich jak i w terenach górskich lub leśnych.Typowe uzbrojenie tej maszyny to szybkostrzelne działko pulsowe oraz potężniejsze działko plazmowe/mikrofalowe/pulsowe. Mechy te zostały stworzone na Gorgonie jako że Tantale słabo radziły sobie na mroźnych pustkowiach.Spider jest nieco cięższą maszyną której głównym uzbrojeniem jest wieżyczka z działkiem pulsowym a do walki z cięższymi przeciwnikami stosują rakiety krótkiego zasięgu. Machiny te są ukoronowaniem technologii tworzenia Mechów.Te 10 metrowe maszyny uzbrojone w 2 potężne działa plazmowe, 4 działka pulsowe oraz 2 wyrzutnie rakiet są w stanie zniszczyć całe kolumny pancerne wroga jednocześnie będąc pomnikiem potęgi Deferensów. "Poduszkowce" Te lekkie motory są powszechnymi maszynami zwiadowczymi zdolnymi niepostrzeżenie i szybko zbliżyć się do sił wroga.Mimo lekkiej budowy uzbrojony jest w karabinek pulsowyw dziobie przez co maszyna ta nie jest tak bezbronna jak się wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka(z niemal identycznych maszyn korzystają Monarchowie). Maszyny te są rozwinięciem Walkirii. Hermetyczne kadłuby, potężne silniki i zapas rakiet zapewniają mu miejsce w siłach przeciw lotniczych.Jednak tandemowe głowice zapewniają mu również spora skuteczność w walkach z siłami pancernymi i piechota. Generalnie jest to cięższa wersja Runnera.Potężny kadłub, mocne i niezawodne silniki oraz 2 szybkostrzelne działka pulsowe są w stanie zmiatać z nieba całe chmary wrogich kanonierek i myśliwców. Najcięższa wersja Runnera. Właściwie jest to krzyżówka śmigacza jakim jest Runner i czołgu- Minotaura .Mocny pancerz i napęd antygrawitacyjny pozwala tej maszynie na szybkie szturmy a działko pulsowe daje szybkostrzelność. Pojazdy Morskie Co prawda "pojazdy" te są szeroko wykorzystywane we Flocie Kosmicznej i prawie nie są używane w siłach morskich jednak technologia ich produkcji wywodzi się z okrętów podwodnych.Pojazdy te są zdolne bezpiecznie przetransportować desant z orbity na ziemie i tam po lądowaniu zapewnić przez pewien czas osłonę przed ogniem wroga. Mimo iż Flota obecnie kojarzy się ze statkami kosmicznymi to jednak całe floty statków wciąż zasuwają po oceanach.Odkryto że statki przenoszące całe baterie rakiet idealnie będą uzupełniać obronę orbitalna a chwilę później odkryto ze zrzucenie do oceanów kilku związków bojowych tych okrętów idealnie może wspierać ataki na wrogie miasta.Widok transportowców opadających z orbity z których wodowane są na raz 3 takie statki jest epicki. Thanatoscy Komandosi są głównymi użytkownikami tych maszyn które w ich oddziałach wypełniają rolę transporterów piechoty jak i wozów wsparcia.Szybkie i trudno wykrywalne wielokrotnie salwami rakiet spod wody dezorganizowały siły obronne zlokalizowane na plażach.Na większości globów z podobnych maszyn korzystają siły porządkowe. Korporacja Maris Dominatio po sukcesie swojego krążownika rakietowego stworzyła jego ultrnowoczesna wersję- Geparda.Statek ten jest jeszcze mocniej uzbrojony i do tego zdolny do skoków po powierzchni wody przez co zaskakująco szybko się porusza.Może przenosić o wiele więcej uzbrojenia i do tego desantowany jest z niskiej orbity co obniża koszty ich użycia. Ciekawostki Jak widać będzie to naprawdę spory projekt na który gromadziłem już od bardzo dawna materiały.Dominium to powstanie w oparciu o hipotezę Starożytnych Kosmitów, uniwersum Stargate oraz moje własne pomysły. Kategoria:Dominia